


Cool and Comfortable

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kyoko and trans!Celeste have sex.





	Cool and Comfortable

Getting Celeste undressed was quite the event in and of itself, let alone the acts to follow. Kyoko enjoyed the predictable, involved process. Unbuttoning, unlacing, removing petticoat after petticoat. It was no wonder that people who dressed like this often had lady’s maids to help them. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kyoko commented softly, watching as Celeste removed the last pieces: a gaffe and her breastforms. 

A delicate blush spread across her cheeks and she offered one of her standard, cold smiles, eyes closed and mouth turned the slightest bit up. Kyoko wondered if she’d ever get to see an entirely genuine reaction or if Celeste was even able to be aware of them herself. 

Kyoko set to undressing herself to match, a much less involved affair. She peeled off layers of fabric until she was nearly entirely exposed. Her gloves stayed in place. 

Once prepared, they enjoyed a moment of companionable silence on the bed, just watching one another. A detective and the queen of lies were an interesting pair, though perhaps not as much as their character roles made it seem. It’s true that there were mysteries to unravel about Celeste, which aspects of her created persona were true at all, who was she underneath, but those weren’t things that Kyoko cared to learn. Celeste, for whatever reason, presented herself this way, and she had no interest in being figured out. There was more of a mutual respect of ability than necessary interplay. 

Returning from her musing, Kyoko laced her covered fingers with Celeste’s and smiled, “What do you want to do today?” she didn’t expect a verbal answer, in Celeste’s estimation, certain things just didn’t bear discussing. But she’d answer in some way, regardless.

Celeste responded by drawing Kyoko into her arms and kissing her neck. They were mostly chaste, but nibbling kisses that would leave no mark. Kyoko felt a flush rise to her cheeks and some spreading wet between her legs, no doubt the intention. Kyoko arched against her chest against her, encouraging more content. Celeste ran her hand over her breasts, pausing to tease each nipple. 

“Ready to move on, are we?” Celeste asked, lying Kyoko on her back and climbing between her legs. She pulled on a condom without comment or explicit notice, the interruption to the aesthetic barely tolerable as it was. 

Kyoko nodded her consent and shifted her hips upward so that Celeste could slide her penis inside at a comfortable angle. Celeste’s thrusts were dignified, if any could be described that way, her noises of pleasure soft and understated. Kyoko wrapped her arms around her neck and kept her close. 

Eventually Celeste spasmed slightly, crying out and covering her mouth with her hand. She rode out her orgasm, then pulled out, sitting in between Kyoko’s legs. Once the condom was disposed of, she pulled on a dressing robe, and returned her attention to Kyoko, intent on bringing her to orgasm as well. She slipped two fingers inside her to replace her penis and began pumping them in and out. With her other hand, she pulled up on the skin, exposing Kyoko’s clitoris. She rubbed her thumb over it in rhythmic circles that matched her thrusting fingers. 

Kyoko came shortly, gloved hands clenching the sheets as she gasped in pleasure. She relaxed back into the pillow and smiled up at Celeste.


End file.
